Once Upon a Darkened Water
by Alinah
Summary: [Complete]When Estel and Legolas stumble upon a little stream, their decision to rest there proves a bad one when Estel is forced to take on a quest for the demon residing in these waters - a quest that will take him straight into a forest full of fairy t


Hi all!

I know, I know, second post in a day but this week is so busy that I just know I´ll forget to post if I don´t do this now. My thanks again to San for editing (and fast, too - sorry I was so late...)

This story was written for the last Teitho contest. The challenge was to write a fairy tale, Middle Earth style. I have to warn you that this story is certainly weird. It is AU. It is OC in many ways. But it was also fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

You have been warned. ;-)

Alina

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Tolkien´s charaters are not mine. The fairy tale characters are not mine. Sorry for any damage done... :-)

**Once Upon a Darkened Water**

**_I. Welcome by the fireside_**

Once upon a time, but not so long ago that none remembers, there was a little stream. Now, you might say that this is nothing special and not befitting the beginning of a tale, but - behold - this was no ordinary creek. For it had a voice, and a soul and a will to do terrible deeds only to free its evil spirit. It was bred to lure. Bred to deceive.

Looking upon the waters you would not have known it was anything but gentle. Even more, it was a joyful display to see for it ran through a meadow laden with flowers, visited by birds from the skies and rabbits from the hills. Its spring was unknown, but had you searched for it you might have discovered it somewhere within the black heart of an evil wizard. But what you could see was pure and bright and happy, and it ran right towards a small forest close-by.

Once again I hear you say - what is so special about it? There was a creek by a forest, why would that make us stay and listen?

Why indeed, my friends?

Because if your heart is stout enough to take this scare and your will strong enough to follow two heroes into the very heart of evil, you will prove a hero yourself. Is that not worth taking a risk? Is that not worth listening?

But if you feel that this is too much to ask, turn away now. Go on, walk upon your path in life and the blessing of the Valar be with you. But pray and hope that it will never be you who walks across that bright meadow to hear the voice of the stream, for you will be unprepared to defend yourself against its evil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You are still here, I see. I bow my head to your courage, friends. Settle down now, listen and behold the dangers our Middle Earth holds hidden in the most unlikely places.

_**II. Of Merchants and Princes**_

One day not long ago, a group of merchants journeyed upon a dusty road. Weary they were, for it had been long since they had rested and their feet were heavy with the leagues they had travelled. One of them, a strong young man who had only just reached his prime, stopped to wipe the sweat of his brow. As fate would have it, his fellows passed him by as he stood, so none was next to him when he heard the sound.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily the water tumbled across smooth rocks._

Lifting his head, the young man gazed towards the sound, and he felt the world brighten at the sight, for a beautiful meadow spread out by his side. Butterflies drifted upon a gentle breeze and a fawn grazed not far away. Had he been so blinded by weariness, he wondered, that he had not taken the time to behold the wonders the Valar had created for him to see?

_Merrily, merrily, merrily the water called out to him._

It mumbled of cool refreshment, of strength for the weary. A smile spread across the man´s tanned face, and he was just about to set foot upon the flower-sprinkled grass when a wiry hand clasped his arm, holding him back.

Startled, the young man looked upon the face of one of his older travelling companions who had come back for him. "Why, father", the youngster spoke, "do not keep me from finding my peace by that stream."

"Evil are the waters that call out to us here", the elder man replied darkly, "and wise are those who do not harken their voice. Stay upon the road, boy, for only there you are safe."

And the young man, brought up to obey his elders, bowed his head and followed with a heart heavy for the missed opportunities.

On the company travelled, none of them approaching the stream.

And once they were gone, the water´s voice changed.

I have warned you before, my friends, that this stream had a voice, and it could do more than merrily, merrily, merrily jump upon the rocks. Seeing its mission failed, the happy tune faded and the water ran more swiftly, spraying forth its anger in angry hisses. The fawn that had been drinking peacefully mere heartbeats ago sprang away in sudden alarm, and none too early, for rocks now pierced the air, catapulted off their beds by pure fury.

Not long did the display last though, and the stream calmed and fell back into its slumber that would only cease upon the arrival of its next possible victim.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

You might know that sometimes, when the Fates are in a mood to play and the Valar too occupied to truly keep them in check, life brings forth coincidences of the strangest manner. And so it came to pass that many days after the weary merchants, the dusty road was trodden once more, and this time it was Hope itself that travelled it.

Hope for whom, you ask? For the evil stream or for the man about to be lured into its fangs? Patience, dear listeners, and you shall find out soon enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As it was, two friends rode by the meadow on a sunny day. The light of the sun reflected off the golden hair of one and melted into the dark tresses of the other. They were different in appearance, race and age, yet brothers in heart, and their conversation was light as they easily rode along.

The human of the two was Estel, or Hope in the tongue of man. He was barely eighteen summers old, and yet unawares that he would also be Strider, ranger of the North. He would be called Thorongil as he served were aid was needed. He would be Elessar once his time came to ascend the throne of Gondor. He would be a man of many names, but in his heart he would always be Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Estel, Hope to all who loved him.

His golden-haired elven companion would never be known by many names, for Legolas he was and would always be.

Princes they were both, if unbeknownst to the human as of yet, and the waters awoke in excitement as they approached. They were perfect for the task. They would bring freedom at last!

"You will enjoy meeting my brothers", the elven prince spoke just when they entered the stream´s realm, "for they do not yet know all of your pranks. They will be easier game for you than Elladan and Elrohir."

Estel chuckled, a fond smile crossing his lips at the thought of his foster siblings. "A fine brother you are", he teased his friend, "delivering them to my mercy."

The elf shrugged, turning his fair face into the sun to fully enjoy the gentle rays. "I mean nothing but to make you enjoy your stay in Mirkwood, friend."

"Nay, selfish prince, you only seek to be safe of me while I am otherwise occupied." Estel laughed out loud now, and Legolas joined him for the pure joy of it.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily the water tumbled across smooth rocks._

"Listen!" The young human abruptly halted his steed and gazed upon the meadow they were just crossing by. Being mounted upon his horse, he quickly made out the source of the sound and the joy doubled on his young features.

"Look at this, Legolas! This stream looks wonderfully cool. We should halt here and re-freshen our horses."

_Merrily, merrily, merrily the water called out to him._

"I do not see why we should stray from this place", the elf replied, gazing upon the scene before him in fond appreciation, "why, even the rabbits are out to play. Let us watch their games as we rest."

Guiding his horse onto the flower-laden grass, Estel chuckled again. "You may do that, my dear friend, and tell the rabbits of their fortune, for my belly is still too full of lembas to hunt them."

Taunting each other lightly, the two princes rode towards the stream, and as they did, the sky became bluer. The sun shone more brightly. Birds twittered merrily above them. Playful bunnies skipped around them in their games of catch, and peace itself seemed to dwell near.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Be fearful, my listeners, of a site so perfect, for perfection is reserved for the Valar only. Maybe not even for them. It certainly does not live here in our Middle Earth, were trust placed in appearances may well set you upon the path to your grave.

You may accuse our two heroes of folly for they did not sense that what they saw was too perfect for them to see. Their respective youth may excuse them as well as their merry mood. Truth be told, the spirit in the waters had never seen a prey so easily lured, for the happiness he tried to make his victims feel was there already in these two.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

True to his word, Legolas slipped off his steed a few paces away from the water and lay within the soft grass, watching in amusement as the rabbits raced all around him.

Estel, however, was bound for the stream. Dismounting his stallion and allowing him to graze the juicy grasses, the young man bent down to the waters.

The stream was a clear blue, and its voice as it slid smoothly along the soft rocks that glistened in its bed was sweet as a maiden´s.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily I beg thee:  
Drink me.  
Drink me._

Estel cocked his head in amazement at the perfect sound. "This water sings to me, Legolas", he called out to his friend, "and its music rhymes within my mind."

_Merrily, merrily, merrily I order thee:  
Drink me.  
Drink me._

Suddenly, thirst burned brightly within him and Estel formed a bowl with his hands, sinking his hands into the soothing stream. The waters slipped across his fingers eagerly, as if it could not await being drunk. Cool caresses against his skin promised wonderful relief for his aching throat.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily I order thee:  
Drink me.  
Obey me.  
Free me._

As Estel lifted his hands, unawares that not a single drop of water escaped from among his laced fingers, Legolas suddenly lifted his head. Subtly, his elven senses had caught on the change in the river´s song - but alas, he was too late. The human´s lips had touched the stream´s heart, and he drank greedily.

I have marked to you already that this stream contained evil thoughts, and drinking from it might well mean devouring one´s own death. But, dear listeners, do not forget that this man was Estel, and that Estel is Hope, and that our tale has only just begun.

"Estel!" Legolas had jumped to his feet, never seeing the bunnies that fled in horror from his sudden movement, "are you well?"

The young man sat still. Some droplets trickled from the corners of his mouth, and he held his head to the side as if listening.

_Swiftly, swiftly, swiftly I order thee:  
Find a princess who cannot flee _

_And bring her to me _

_To set me free._

"Estel?" Legolas knelt beside his friend now, shaking his shoulders, and when finally awareness returned to the human´s grey eyes the elf almost sagged with relief.

"Legolas", Estel spoke with a smile, "dearest companion, do not despair, for the maiden in distress shall soon be freed."

He rose to his feet, much to the elf´s amazement, and drew his sword with enough spirit to behead any unseen foe that might have stood before him.

A single beam of sunlight slid down the upheld blade, grazing it with light that made it sparkle. "Behold my oath", Estel called out, "for I will neither rest nor find peace until this quest is fulfilled!"

Despite the sunshine, thunder roared somewhere in the distance as if sealing a treaty struck with an invisible ally, and Estel turned with a glimmer in his eye.

"Alas, adventure calls! Bring on my trusty steed, and we shall ride to meet it!"

Legolas opened his mouth, but was unsure how to reply to his friend´s sudden vigour. He looked on in awe when Estel mounted his horse. The stallion reared and neighed as if accepting a challenge, and then a sprang forth swiftly towards the small forest that grew not far away.

Turning in the saddle, the man called out: "Make haste, dear friend, for our destiny awaits!"

And thus it came to pass that one sunny day in spring, two princes rode for a forest filled with creatures unheard of anywhere else in our Middle Earth. Little did they know that many had ventured there before, but, alas, none had ever returned again.

**_III. The Quest Begins_**

How to describe the sight, my dear friends! How to find words for the splendour that was displayed that fine sunny day, as two princes raced for adventure.

Neither knew just what horrors would await them, yet both had their heart set upon an aim worthy of their life´s flame perishing in the process.

Estel, raven-haired human prince with no memory of his noble heritage, was bound to deliver a maiden of her distress. So strong his royal blood ran within his veins that the river demon´s order had stroke a chord within his very soul, and now all his mind was bent upon the task. Neither dragon nor fire would halt him from fulfilling his quest.

Legolas, golden prince of an immortal race, rode along in worry. He held no fear for any maiden, for he knew naught of their existence, but his heart quivered for the young human by his side. Their friendship was one that had never been meant to be, for death was sure to cut short the time they would be together, yet the fair elf would risk his endless life for Estel to live his short one to the fullest.

Two princes. Two noble hearts. One forest filled with adventure.

Ah, heart, what more can you wish for!

Side by side, the two strong stallions galloped towards the forest. Dark it was amongst the woods, and above the heads of the trees, crows circled. Their croaks filled the air with dark warnings, meaningless sounds transforming to all who had the time and courage to listen.

_"Beware of towers, soiled with decay" croaked the first._

_"Beware of flowers whose sting will make you sway" warned the second._

_"Beware of wells with gold hidden in the deep" chimed in the third._

_"Beware of the secrets any maiden may keep" urged the fourth._

And yet, to the two hasty riders the warnings were nothing but unpleasant sounds to be ignored, and so forth they rode unawares.

Soon, the green meadow lay behind them and they entered the cool darkness of the trees. The day seemed to shrink in fear from these realms, and darkness more than the roof of leaves warranted engulfed them.

"Estel", Legolas spoke up, "this wood is silent to my ears, and a blanket of death spreads over my senses. Let us not dwell here for too long."

"Ha!" The young human, who had ridden ahead upon the thinning forest path, pulled his horse around in an elegant circle, his sword swinging up once more. "Never fear, dear companion, for no foe shall escape my blade. Death? Hah! Come here, Old Man of No Return! I challenge thee!"

Legolas´ eyes widened in alarm. "Nay, my friend, do not call forth the demons of your race." Yet in the grey eyes of the man he saw nothing but unwavering courage. Desperate for a diversion, the elf´s eyes searched the forest grounds, and it was with great relief that he made out a small trail upon the ground.

"Look, Estel", he said, pointing down, "it seems that some ventured here before us and left a trail to be followed."

The man sheathed his weapon as he gazed down upon the floor. "Behold", he spoke, " a trail a bread-crumbs lies at our feet. And yet, dear friend, shall this lead us to a maiden in distress? A lady should show more respect than to spill her precious food upon the floor."

"Aye", Legolas agreed, "unless her despair leads her to such drastic measures. Mayhap her heart hoped for a warrior to read her trail correctly and come to her aid."

"I doubt the wisdom of your words, friend", Estel replied, "but for the sake of friendship I shall heed them for now. Follow me then!"

The two riders thus turned from the path into the thicket, pushing their horses along at the slow pace dictated by the treacherous grounds.

Had Estel´s senses been free to roam the forest and had Legolas´ ears been tuned towards their surroundings instead of his friend, our two princes might have noticed that they did not travel alone. To their side, barely hidden beneath the underbrush, the stream followed them. Having stilled its voice to a mere whisper, the water demon kept close watch upon his prey. The dark water´s heart was full of hope, for the young human was a most promising hero to win this quest.

And should he fail and perish within these woods as so many had before him, there was yet another prince ready to be lured into the stream´s trap. This time, fate would smile upon the dark soul. This time it would be freed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now, dear listeners, you may ask, how could the two brave friends even see the crumbs in a forest so thick? How could they follow a trail so thin? That, indeed, shows the depths of their abilities, for where you and I would have surely failed, they prevailed. Behold the insignia of heroes, for strength alone shall not bring victory. Perception, too, can aid you upon your path. And had our princes´ perception been even better, they would have known a foe was near.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alas, this was not to be. And so it happened that even though the trees grew closer together and seemed to deliberately block their paths, the two princes came upon a clearing. Right there, nestled close to a rackety old trunk, stood a small house.

A creek snaked across the clearing.

_This place holds secrets, yes indeed,  
But there is not The prize you seek._

"A hut", Estel declared, "and a frail one at that. Your trail has indeed led us to a dwelling, friend Legolas, albeit one unfit for a princess." Pushing his horse closer, the young man then dismounted and looked about with an air of impatience. "I seek a maiden in distress", the human prince stated, "yet I see none. Let us ride forth."

At his side, Legolas had dismounted as well. The elf could feel his heart sink at the dreadful presence that still lingered about the clearing and the hut, as if a fell breath had befallen it. "Do not forget that appearances can be deceiving", the immortal warned, "and do not dismiss this place so easily, for despair hangs about it like a black cloud. I wish to investigate."

Estel frowned, but then nodded curtly. "This place was your finding, thus it shall be your choice what to do with it", he said, "but do not take long. I shall await your return."

Thus it was the elf alone who entered the gloomy darkness of the hut. And gloomy it was indeed, both of atmosphere and of furnishings. What little light seeped through the dusty windows would have hardly allowed a human to see anything at all, yet the elf´s keen eyes made out the two prominent features of the single room. There was an oven huge enough to swallow a whole cow and right across from it a cage made from sturdy branches.

Death had held a feast here.

Legolas immediately spotted the two small skeletons that lay nestled together within one corner of the cage. What was left of their clothing told him that a small boy and girl had perished here, and in his thoughts he spoke a prayer for their tiny souls.

The oven, however, was not empty either. A small corner of cloth peeked from the iron grate that served to shut the monstrous cooking device. The cloth was tattered and showed a pattern of colored squares that made Legolas wonder about the taste of its owner. He cautiously walked closer, for he felt evil radiate from the oven as if it was the ghost of the heat it once produced.

The very air seemed to grow heavy and when the elf reached out and slowly pulled open the grate, its rusty creak transformed into the spiteful cackle of an old woman.

No sooner was the hatch unleashed than a weight seemed to press against the grate and Legolas stepped backwards with a surprised hiss when a third skeleton tumbled forward. This one was not tiny at all, but rough-boned and twisted, as if its owner had walked with a stoop. The skull detached from the shoulders and fell to the floor with a dull thud.

It seemed to carry a grim expression as it rolled towards the elven prince and Legolas quickly retreated, his eyes never leaving the bony messenger of death. The skull finally came to rest against a long stick that had lain hidden beneath the dust upon the ground. Following the branch´s position, the elf suddenly understood what had happened and his heart grew even heavier for the dead children.

"Your plan to kill her might have brought your freedom", he said quietly said, "yet you should have waited until one of you was actually free of your cage."

He stood for a moment, lost in the images of the tragedy that had taken place here. So forelorn he was in his thoughts that he jumped in surprise when a sudden crunching sound made the hut vibrate. The skull turned with the vibrations, dead eyes turning upwards in a most accusing manner. Words formed within the elf´s mind and he spoke them before he even realized what he was saying.

"Nibble, nibble, gnaw, who is ..."

Legolas stopped himself and shook his head, clearing it of the sudden fog that had engulfed him. "Estel, is that you?" he called out instead, "what are you doing?"

There was silence for a moment, broken only by continuing crunching, before a youthful voice replied with pride: "Behold, dear friend, I have found us food to keep our bellies full throughout our adventures."

Curious, the elf stepped out of the hut and found Estel already mounted. To his amazement, both the human and his stallion were busily gnawing away at the hut´s low-hanging roof. "Estel!" Legolas could not keep reprimand from his voice. "What are you eating the house for? That is most - improper."

A look of hurt crossed the young man´s face. "Why, friend, this building is entirely constructed from a cake-like substance that is most pleasing to taste. You should try before you scold me so!" He held out a piece of brown roofing tile and Legolas took it reluctantly, cautiously sniffing it. Surprisingly, it indeed smelled of dough and spices. Even so, the elf´s stomach was tied by the sight he had just beheld inside the hut so he slipped the food into his pocket untried. There was no hurt in keeping it, and one never knew what it might be useful for.

Estel was placing more of the roof into his saddlebags and looked up when Legolas was back upon his horse and rode to his side. "Have you found any maidens in distress within the hut?" the human asked with some playfulness in his tone.

The elf decided to keep the whole extend of the tragedy he had found inside to himself. Thinking of the small girl in the cage he answered: "Aye, my friend, a maiden she sure was, yet her distress ended long ago. She was dead."

Sadness cast a deep shadow across Estel´s features, momentarily turning his grey eyes black. "I feel sorrow at the news", he whispered, "for it means I was too late to deliver her to safety." He lifted his head with a determined expression. "And yet, another young fawn might still be in need of help! I will not allow failure to bring despair upon us. I have spied a tower not far from here, let us ride for it swiftly."

_Ride swiftly, as if in flight _

_Bring me the princess _

_Who refuses the light_

And true to his word, the young human galloped forth, the demanding sound of water spurring him on without him even noticing.

The elf followed close behind, and together they left the clearing, allowing the blanket of death to settle across it once more in silence.

**_IV. A Maid´s Commitment_**

Have you ever noticed, my dear listeners, that towers hardly ever harbour friendship and joy? Nay, they seem to be the dwellings of war, death and sorrow, for those who built them often seek revenge or power. Now, I do not mean to accuse anyone currently living within such a construction of evil deeds - and yet...

Beware of towers, my friends, for they are harbingers of destruction.

The tower our two heroes were riding for was an impressive sight indeed. It rose high upon a hill, a single building overlooking the gloomy darkness of the forest. All around it, moss and grass crawled across what might have been further houses once, but none had won the battle against time except for the tower.

Dead branches of climber-trees covered the sturdy walls with a net of dead branches, and Legolas shivered at the lack of response he felt from the forest around him. None mourned this sight of decay and he felt himself cringe at the cold that crept into his bones.

Estel, however, was undisturbed when he turned towards his friend. A red tinge of excitement had crept into his cheeks and he pointed up to the single window that hailed from far above them.

"This, my friend, is the prison of a poor, frightened princess. And I shall rescue her!" Dismounting with enthusiasm, the young man went to inspect the tower, no doubt looking for a door.

Legolas followed with far less vigour, his brow wrinkled in thought. "What makes you so sure that our help is needed here?" the elf asked, "for no voice called out to us, and no one waved their hands from that window. Indeed, there is no sign of life here at all."

Estel eagerly ran his hands across the weathered walls, barely listening. "I just know, friend, I know", he answered absent-mindedly, "and I begin to see why none before me has rescued the lady as of yet."

He turned towards the elf who had followed when he had rounded the tower. "There is no door", the man said flatly, "I shall climb."

"Estel!" Legolas called out in despair, for the wall was high and the young human prone to falling from great heights. "This is far too dangerous to do out of a mere whim..."

"This is no whim!" Estel interrupted him, eyes ablaze, "this is my duty."

From somewhere, water gurgled in approval.

_Your aim indeed is near _

_The voice of doubt Refuse to hear_

"I will climb", the young man declared, his tone leaving no room for argument, "but to ease your mind, friend, I shall first prove to you that this risk is well worth taking." He tipped his head back, looking up to the forlorn window above, and called out: "Fair maiden, show your face. Your saviour is near!"

Even though not expecting a reaction, the elven prince joined his friend and gazed upwards as well, but they were greeted by no sign of life at all. Nothing moved at the window. Not even a curtain blew in the breeze. All was silent. Just when Legolas wanted to turn to Estel to further discourage him from this folly, a thin voice finally reacted to their presence.

"Go away."

The words barely reached them, so quiet they were, but Estel´s eyes brightened in triumph nonetheless. "Never fear, sweet girl, your plight shall soon be over." He took one of the grey branches that clung to the wall and began to pull himself up.

"But Estel", Legolas called out once more, "did you not hear the lady´s words? She does not wish for your rescuing."

"Nonsense." The man was already several spaces above the ground, and against better knowledge Legolas hastily followed him even as his friend continued to speak. "There is no need to ask for my aid. Who would ever wish to dwell in a place such as this? Nay, friend, she is a princess and she will be rescued. By me."

"Go away!" a female voice glumly ordered again.

"I am on my way, lady!" Estel responded.

Legolas groaned as he climbed. He had heard that human males and females sometimes failed to understand each other, but he had never been graced with such a vivid example of the fact.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Now, my dear listeners, how may I describe the true horrors of this deadly climb to you? Ah, I can already hear you say that you understand, that it must be terrifying indeed to climb a steep wall with nothing but dead branches to hold on to. And you are correct, of course.

But did I not tell you that towers are often evil things in themselves? They are not merely high, mind you, simple houses might be high and yet without malice. Nay, friends, this tower was more than high. It had been ordered to keep safe its treasure and that it did.

At times, the bricks seemed to shy beneath the climbers´ hands, pulling the dead branches with them and urging the two princes to miss and fall.

Yet they did not.

At other times, a sudden gust of wind arose, brought forth by the a mere whisper of the wizened walls. The wind pulled at the two friends, urging them to let go an fall.

Yet they did not.

At still other times the dead branches revealed those who had dared climb the tower before, decaying bodies beaten by the elements and taken apart by the crows. The tower displayed its grizzly burdens, urging man and elf to take fright and fall.

Yet they did not. Well, fright they did take, but they did not fall, and that is all that counts.

You see, my friends, that once again our two princes displayed a trait only to be found in true heroes, and that is persistence.

Only their will of steel and hearts full of valour allowed them to finally reach the window high upon the dreary tower.

But alas, the window was boarded shut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Estel, hold on!" Legolas urged. He was barely keeping his own balance when another breeze tugged at his coat, making it flutter wildly behind his back. His hands were bloody and torn from the dry branches, and he could all but feel the great space of air that separated them from the ground below. Slipping and falling now would mean sure death for either of them.

To his utter horror, the elf saw his friend hook an arm round a frail-looking branch to have a hand free to knock against the wooden boards that prevented them from climbing to safety.

"Open to us, my lady", Estel called out, "for we are here to rescue you."

For long heartbeats there was nothing but the wind to answer them, but then they could hear shuffling footsteps behind the window and a woman asked suspiciously: "You are not dead?"

"I assure you, my lady, we are not." Estel replied courteously. Legolas had to bite down upon in tongue in order not to add: "Yet...". But it would not do to startle his friend in any way, for his hold upon the dead trees was preciously weak already.

"Oh."

The answer seemed to startle the woman. After a long while, she continued: "I am sorry."

Now the elf could not retain his spite and ground out: "There is no need to be sorry, lady, for we are quite attached to our lives and happy to have retained them."

Estel shot him a reproachful look, obviously undisturbed by their plight, and resumed in a friendly tone: "What my companion meant to ask was whether you might be so kind as to open the window for us. We would like to come in and rescue you now."

Once again, they were greeted by a long silence. Legolas´ keen hearing made out subtle cracking sounds that travelled through the dead branches as they were forced to carry their weight much longer than they should have, but he did not remark on it. There was nothing to be done anyhow.

After what seemed like the time from dawn to dusk and back again the woman sighed heavily behind the shuttered window. "Alas, I cannot. I am no princess, but the Lady´s maid and I have sworn to keep her place behind the closed window. She escaped with her True Love long ago but feared the wrath of the witch who imprisoned her here. So I was left behind to ensure the couple´s safety. I may not open the window hence I reveal our ruse."

A note of despair crept into Estel´s eyes and Legolas saw how he glanced downwards for the first time, paling as he did. Yet the young man was still full of bravery and managed to ask: "That does sound like you are in terrible distress. And I am sure that as a maid you are a - a true maiden, too?"

The silence was considerably shorter this time and there was a blush in the words as the woman spoke again. "Alas, no, my young lord. Neither is the case, for I feel quite happy here - but married I was before and had ten children." There was a pause. "I enjoy the peace and quiet here."

"Estel", Legolas hissed, noticing his friend´s arms beginning to quiver with fatigue, "let us leave the lady be and save our own lives!" He saw no use in talking to the woman any longer, for it was clear that she had a mission to fulfil. The numerous dead bodies upon the wall made it obvious that she did not really mind the casualties that fell prey to her loyalty. Apparently, though, she had never talked to any of her victims before, for there was pity in her voice when she spoke again.

"You must be very brave and strong to have made it to the top of this tower", she said, "and my heart would bleed should you die on your way down. Behold this: My lady meant to aid her True Love in rescuing her, and thus she let grow her hair and made a rope from it that is stronger even than dragons´ sinews. Look closely, it should still be there, hidden beneath the dead branches."

Legolas immediately scanned his surroundings, eager to find the aid that might still save them from plunging to their deaths. He noticed that Estel held on with both hands again, but exhaustion was clearly edged into his young features. He would not hold out very much longer.

"I was so sure", he whispered in confusion, "I should have saved this princess..."

The elf hardly paid attention but let out a cry of joy when he finally spotted a golden shimmer beneath the grey branches. Reaching down, he wrestled free a string of tidily braided hair. It was hardly any thicker than two of his fingers, but it still shone healthily and seemed sturdy enough.

"Here", the elf called, holding out the braid for his friend to grab, " let this aid you down, Estel. We shall move slowly, never fear. We shall make it down alive."

The young man had only just accepted the aid when the light of conviction returned to his eyes and he spoke with more strength: "I thank you, dear friend. We shall indeed return to the ground safely, and then we shall save a maiden in distress."

"I thought I was just doing that", Legolas mumbled, but his words were lost on Estel who seemed to grow more confident again and climbed down with rising speed. He even turned as he moved, and just as Legolas sought to scold him the young man called out: "Behold! There is a castle not far from here. The Valar favour us, for what better place to find a princess than in a castle?"

Legolas groaned but cast a look over his shoulder himself. "Ai, Estel", he said, "that castle is completely surrounded by a wall of thorns!"

"Of course it is", the human replied, "for if there was no distress, what use would the princess have of a hero?"

Legolas had nothing to counter this with, and so he climbed in silence. Very soon, the two princes had reached the safe ground again. Both sat down to catch their breath, nursing bleeding hands and aching muscles, but Estel was quickly on his feet again. His exhaustion seemed washed away when he called for his horse, never hearing the voice that urged him on.

_Human hero, hurry on _

_This was no deed to rest upon _

_Yet very near another maid _

_Lies in sleep and needs your aid_

Legolas was amazed at his friend´s endurance. He rose, too, wearily noting to himself that he would not be able to stop the young human. All he could do was offer aid yet again. He sensed great evil from within the trees they would have to pass, but he remained silent about it. Where Estel went he would follow.

Before he turned his back upon the tower, however, the elf pulled out his knife and cut off a long strand of the strong braid. One never knew what it might be useful for.

Once again mounted upon their trusted steeds, the two princes hurried towards the castle and its wall of thorns.

**_V. Magic kisses_**

My dear listeners, are you yet with me? Have you not shied from our heroes´ side as they passed rotten corpses, climbing a dreary tower? Ah, good. You are brave indeed. But what is that complaint I hear?

Our two princes are no real heroes, you say, for they have failed in their task? Nay, friends, do not take things as they appear. Have you forgotten that important lesson already? Happy streams in sunny meadows might not be peaceful, and tasks not fulfilled might yet lead to victory. You shall see.

The forest seemed to grow thicker once more, forcing the valiant princes to slow their steeds and pick their path with great care. Strong branches creaked and groaned as they turned to hinder their approach, and Legolas shivered and trembled at the malice he felt around him. Cold hatred reached out for him and made him sway.

Estel, however, was safe from these feelings, shielded as he was by his weaker human senses. It did not escape him, however, that his friend suffered from their surroundings and he was eager to relieve the elf´s discomfort.

"We shall leave these parts soon", the young human promised as he drew his sword once more with an audible hiss of the blade, "and a forest that makes a Prince of Mirkwood pale and ill shall suffer for its falsely placed loyalty."

True to his words, Estel allowed his sword to sing as he cut with strength at the trees that appeared to hinder them. Wood splintered, leaves ripped and barks bled beneath the bite of steel. A ripple of anger travelled through the age-old wood, a whisper of revenge, but the young man paid no heed, for he saw Legolas close his eyes at the pain he was caused by the lack of true nature around him.

"Make way", the human ground out between merciless swings, "and do not dare threaten us, for we will not back down to your empty challenges." Another branch fell, severed of its tree as resin sprayed forth, and a silent moan rippled all around them. "Make way, I say", Estel repeated with a glint in his eye, "make way or pay!"

And behold - the vicious woods obeyed his will. Wooden barriers creaked and groaned as they were lifted, underbrush rustled as it straightened. So eager the forest now was to be relieved of this human malice that they even began to part for him, bending their heads and shying backwards. To Estel it almost seemed as if the bowed to him, and they did, for they saw the future king in him and relented in their fight. The first foe they were to kneel before King Elessar, but they would not be the last.

The significance of their yielding was lost on the young man, though, for all his thoughts were bent on saving his friend who was by now barely conscious. Urging the elven stallion to follow, Estel galloped ahead with all the bravery in his soul, and none of the roots dared to trip the two princes. None of the branches dared lash out. None of the vines dared entangle them, and soon they had reached yet another clearing.

The human had no eyes for the wall of thorns before him just yet, but dismounted swiftly to help Legolas to the ground. The elf´s face was still as white as fresh winter snow, and his breathing was as fast and uneven as a hurried river. Estel carefully set his friend against a rock well away from the wood and watched worriedly for a few heartbeats. When he saw a tinge of color return to the pale cheeks he smiled and fondly patted the elf´s shoulder.

"Rest here for a moment, dear friend", he said warmly, "and forget the trees´ hatred, for they can reach you here no longer. I shall see to other matters."

Had the elven prince been more alert, he would have heard the glittering bravery in the man´s words. Had he opened his eyes, he would have seen that Estel´s gaze was drawn towards the wall of thorns as if by magic - and alas, magic it was. Black magic as rotten as the soul that had performed it. Foul magic that would have made any good wizard gag. As fate would have it, though, Legolas yet had to recover his wits and did not notice his human friend leaving his side to approach the swaying wall.

There was a sweet fragrance emanating from among twisted branches and nestled thorns. Estel walked closer and carefully peeked into the monstrous bushes. And he beheld, hidden here and there like small treasures, red heads of roses peering back at him. "A wall of roses", he spoke to himself, "this makes a prison suitable for a princess." He trailed one finger across a hooked thorn and could feel it vibrating in anger. "A bewitched hedge", he spoke again, "this makes a quest suitable for a true hero."

Without even considering to wait for his friend, Estel lifted his sword once more. There was confidence in his movement, for he had just experienced the trees bow to him. Why not should mere roses follow suit? They were more frail and should give in even more easily. The first thin branches cracked beneath his strikes and he stepped into the hedge with a heart pounding in excitement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now, dear listeners, I see you shaking your heads. I see you whispering to each other that our human prince made a mistake underestimating the roses. That he made a mistake leaving the elf behind. That he should have been more considerate. I salute you for your wisdom, but do not scorn young Estel for his actions. He was young and eager to help, and that might excuse his folly. Even so, he would have to pay for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young man was soon deep within the hedge. The air grew dense here and the space tight. A fresh sense of darkness swept across him, and he felt his heart´s enthusiasm transform to fear. He turned his head, eager to see his way out even if he did not mean to use it. Yet even as he watched, the roses grew anew. They snaked across the scar he had hacked into them. They reached out for each other. They closed the gap.

Heart pounding hard now, Estel turned towards the castle again - or did he? Sudden doubt jumped into his mind like a beast of prey, devouring his courage. For a few heartbeats he halted, unsure where to go, and he could sense the hedge closing in on him with a hissed chuckle.

"Nay!" he called out, "I will not succumb to you so easily!" His sword picked up its song once more, cutting a small circle of safety around the man, and on he fought bravely, even though he did not know the way. He might even have made it. He might just have been guided upon the right path.

But alas, the hedge was prepared for heroes the Valar smiled upon. As Estel hacked and fought away, a thin tentacle lowered towards his back from above. A single, shiny thorn glinted at its tip. As strong and brave as the human prince was, this danger approached him unseen, and when it stung, he was defenceless to stop it.

The world began to waver beneath the man´s feet and he fell without uttering a further sound.

Not far away in the clearing, Legolas was slowly regaining his senses. The wood´s malice had left him drained and tired, yet when he noticed his young friend gone the sudden surge of worry swept away all exhaustion. "Estel", he cried out, "Estel, were are you? What have you done?"

No answer was given but the distant chuckle of tree and bush. The elf hurried towards the wall of thorns, knowing his companion well enough to suspect what had happened, but there was no sign that the hedge had been breached. It rose into the skies, at least as high as the foul tower had been, and no gap talked of a foolish human who might have entered.

Even so, an elf is not easily fooled. Forcing his eyes away from the impressive sight above him, Legolas scanned the grounds intently. It did not take him long to spy what he had been looking for. There, right at the foot of a particularly thick patch of roses, a few fallen twigs lay. More were to be seen inside, even though the elf could not penetrate much of the thicket with his gaze.

"Ai Estel, how brave you are", the elf sighed, "and how terribly foolish." He drew both of his knives and looked up, addressing the hedge that loomed above him. "You may free him now", the immortal spoke calmly, "or I will cut him from your bowls. The choice is yours." When the roses remained stoic and silent, the elven warrior swirled his sharp blades and began to cut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hold, my friends! Take your seats again, for you will not help our heroes by jumping up now and grabbing each other by the tunic as if Legolas was amongst you and you could pull him back. No, dear listeners, we cannot undo what time has performed already. The elf did venture into the bewitched hedge to retrieve his friend. But do not hang your heads in defeat. Never give up before the time has come.

For even though the hatred of the woods almost brought down the valiant elf, he was still an immortal and thus bestowed with powers no human possessed. There are few poisons that may harm one of the Firstborn, and the hedge had never encountered one of his race. Oh, it tried to hinder him. It tried to stop him. It tried to kill him.

But to no avail. No stinging thorn would slow him, no tentacle wrapping around his ankles would trip him. Blood the hedge drew, but not enough to keep Legolas from following Estel´s path. Much like the bread crumbs that had lead them to the rackety hut, the fallen twigs showed the elf the way towards his friend and he trod it without second thought.

Oh, the prince did not enjoy his path. More than once he encountered men that had fallen into the trap before them. Their dead faces were torn by thorns, their skeletal mouths open in useless screams, and more than one curse left the fair creature´s lips when he was once again faced with fallen heroes. He had seen quite enough of them, and it suffices to say that Legolas expressed as much. I will not tell you his exact words, for some of you are young and my Dwarvish a bit rusty in any case.

But cursing did not keep the fair prince from performing his task, and he found Estel wrapped in thin branches and locked in unnatural sleep. Swiftly freeing his friend, the elf wrapped protective arms around him and ventured back were he had come from. Not once did he go astray, for his sense of direction was acute, and soon he had delivered them both from their thorny prison.

As you can see, my friends, there is more to being a hero that perception and persistence. Friendship will shine stronger than bravery when it is given with a pure heart, and thus it delivered our two princes from evil. And unbeknownst to them, once again their failure should prove a blessing. You shall see, dear listeners. You shall see soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas carefully laid Estel to the ground in the clearing, keeping away from both the forest and the hedge. While he had carried the human he had already felt a heartbeat that was steady, and he was confident that Estel would soon overcome the poison and awake. The dead bodies he had encountered amongst the roses had clearly shown him that none had perished in his slumber. No, the hedge was much like a poisonous spider that only stung to catch, not to kill.

And the elf was correct. Very slowly, the once still fingers of the young man´s hands began to stir and his eyelids fought to flutter open. Legolas used the time it took for his friend to recover to clean the wounds they had sustained and dress them in bandages. Then he sat and waited patiently.

As he did, he caught sounds upon the air. Now that he actually listened for the first time since they had rested by the stream, he could hear water close-by. It was silent and subdued, as if it had chosen to whisper, but hear it he could. He shivered.

Beyond that sound, however, was that of a female voice singing. The elf could not hear every word, but he understood that the girl sang of loss and despair, and his heart went out to her.

When Estel had finally regained his strength, he stood and took up his sword once more. "Come, Legolas", he said grimly, "a mere rosebush shall not defeat us. Let us battle it again."

"Nay, Estel", Legolas disagreed, "there are too many thorns within that hedge that will render you defenceless once more."

"But friend, this place is where we are needed!" The young man´s voice was filled with utter conviction. "I could see it as I lay trapped, for the hedge taunted my mind with the prize I had lost. A castle indeed lies beyond that hedge, and all within have fallen into a deep slumber. The dogs in the yard. The King and Queen in the hall. Even the fire within the hearth."

Legolas sighed. "Fire cannot sleep", the elf began to reason, but he was cut short by the human who continued, undisturbed.

"And there is another tower, once again harbouring a trapped princess. And this one is still there! I saw her, hands neatly folded upon her breast and a crown circling her brow. All it needs to wake her is a kiss, Legolas. No more than a kiss..."

"Estel, you are being improper again", Legolas scolded, "for it will not do to kiss a sleeping maiden without her consent. But even disregarding proper manners, you should know better than to believe a kiss might cure poisoning. Or would you have preferred me to kiss you awake as you lay before me, recovering?"

The young man looked shocked. "Nay, friend, of course not..." Realizing the truth in his companion´s words the young man´s shoulders sagged. "Aye, Legolas, you are right. Lord Elrond would surely find me a dishonour to all healers should I attempt to heal a lady with a kiss." He sighed.

Legolas had only waited for his friend to show reason and spoke with a smile: "Do not despair, friend, for while you were sleeping I heard a lady singing not far from here. She sounded frightened and in need of aid. Let us seek her out and offer our assistance."

As the elf had suspected, the man´s face lit up with the prospect of finally fulfilling his oath.

Not far away the water sang out:

_Prince, make good haste now _

_The maiden to see _

_Think of your honest vow _

_To set me free_

Estel called his stallion to him and mounted in excitement. Legolas, however, first went back towards the hedge and picked a single rose, several thorns shining angrily upon its stem. Very carefully, he placed the plant in his pocket. You never knew what it might be useful for.

And thus the two princes rode forth again, heading for a lone well set amongst the ruins of a beautiful garden. There sat a maiden upon the stony rim and glanced into the depth, tears streaking from her eyes. Waiting to be rescued.

**_VI. Happily Ever After_**

Now, my friends, I see your eyes go wide. Do you try to envision what new perils will halt our princes upon their way? Can you see dragons before you inner eyes, swooping down to scorch our heroes to cinders? Or can you see giants walking towards them, the ground shaking beneath their massive feet as they approach?

Nay, dear listeners, these perils are for another tale to be told another day. Do not forget that often the smallest things may offer the most resistance. Do not forget that nothing is as hard to breach as a woman´s heart.

Side by side, Legolas and Estel rode towards the sound the elf had heard. After a short while, even the human could pick up the mournful tune. To their great relief, their path did not lead them back into the forest but towards a crumbled wall that lay under the open sky. What it once had encircled was an old garden. Its splendour had long since decayed, and all that was left were wild trees and bushes, wandering beds of flowers and a fountain that lay fallen beneath thick moss.

And then there was a well.

It lay at the center of the garden. In former times, a roof had shielded those who sought refuge upon his broad rim, but now nothing was left but the stone wall.

A fair maiden sat with her back turned towards the riders, and even though she must have heard their approach she did not regard them. Her song had died upon her lips and was now replaced by heart-wrenching sobs. He long, red tresses lay against her back held by a golden barrette and precious stones glittered all across her robes.

There was no doubt that she was a princess.

There was no doubt that she was in distress.

There was hope that she was a maiden.

Dismounting their horses, Estel and Legolas walked around the well to show themselves to the girl before they approached. She did not look up, though, and had covered her face with her hands. Silver tears slipped from between her fingers to fall into the well.

"My lady", Estel spoke gently, "how can be relieve your distress?"

The slender shoulders froze and then, very slowly, white hands fell away from a tear-streaked face. The young man could not stifle a gasp at the sheer beauty that was revealed to him, and even Legolas was stunned by the fair features that now turned fully towards them.

The young woman´s face was pale as a moon´s reflection upon a lake at night, her eyes shone as brightly as a summer sky and her red hair burned with all the liveliness of licking flames. She was a beauty to behold.

Her voice was silver as she spoke. "Ai, brave strangers, nothing can heal my plight. Be on your way and search for those whose heart might yet be healed."

"Nay, lady, we are here to offer you our aid." Estel stepped closer and cautiously glanced past her into the well. "I see gold glittering in the deep", he spoke, "may it be that you have lost something that is dear to you? I will gladly venture into the dark and retrieve it for you."

The girl´s eyes brimmed with fresh tears and she answered with a choke. "It is naught but a shadow that you see", she whispered, "for once I indeed lost a golden ball that meant the world to me. A courageous - friend came along to retrieve it for me, but alas, once he had set eyes upon the gold be began to love it, too." Sobs broke past her quivering lips. "He left me then", she cried, "left to retrieve more gold from the mountains and he never returned. Now it is my heart´s ghost that lies glimmering in darkness as I cry."

Estel turned towards Legolas with a stricken expression, but the elf motioned for the man to keep talking. This was their best chance of fulfilling the quest, and they should not be discouraged easily.

_Merrily, merrily, merrily I order thee _

_Bring her to me _

_And we shall both be free_

The young man glanced to the side and saw a glittering stream snake through the high grass. He frowned, for he had not seen it before, but a thought formed in his mind.

"Dear lady", he spoke, "I see that your peril is dire. I shall aid you, but you must also aid yourself. Come, walk with me to that creek and re-freshen yourself. Drink and soothe your worries."

The girl looked towards the waters and longing shone in her eyes. "I have not allowed myself to eat or drink since my True Love left me", she said, "and I fear that once I quench my thirst, my hunger shall awake as well and devour me alive."

"It shall not", Legolas spoke up. He pulled the small piece of roof from his pocket that Estel had handed to him when he had not been hungry to eat it, but now it proved its worth. "Take this and be relieved."

Now the girl hesitated no longer. She slipped off the well´s walls, and moss and dust fell off her as she moved. Taking a bite from the shingle, she quickly walked towards the stream. Kneeling, she allowed her hand to slip beneath the surface and it returned filled with glittering water. A hum began to fill the air.

_Drink me now _

_Fulfil the vow _

_Set me free _

_And stay with me!_

And drink she did. After an eternity of starving herself in sorrow, the fresh water slid down her throat like life itself and she laughed happily, feeling her strong spirit return.

Before her, the water answered. It sang out in triumph and victory, and from its depths a shape began to rise.

Startled, the princess stepped backwards to stand between Estel and Legolas, and all three gazed on in utter amazement when the river demon took form. At first he was nothing but a swirling column of shining water, but then a human shape began to melt from it. Droplets slipped off his handsome frame as color filled him. Well-toned muscles spread over the lithe form, soon to be followed by rich clothes that grew upon him like leaves on a tree.

Long dark hair flowed in the breeze and hazel eyes turned towards the young woman. The strong lips opened and a deep voice rang out with only a tinge of gurgling left in it. "My love."

Shock registered on the girl´s face. "You..." She seemed hardly able to speak for the sheer force of emotion that swelled from he bosom. "You - you bastard!" The piece of roof she had still be nibbling at suddenly took flight and struck the surprised demon against the head. He tried to step aside, but his feet were still rooted in the stream and he could not get away.

With a wince, she spread his hands. "Love, I meant to return to you. I paid for my greed, as you can see. Please, return to my side and set me free of this evil spell."

As Legolas and Estel watched on in nothing short of wonder, the woman´s mouth became a straight line and her chin jutted forward in defiance.

"Why should I return to you?" she demanded. "You came to me nothing but a slimy frog and I allowed you into my heart - and after I kissed you into your human shape you ran from me to seek riches!" Her voice rose to an angry screech. "Slimy you are still, and a creek the place you deserve to dwell."

She turned from him and crossed her arms before her chest, nothing but annoyance showing upon her lovely features.

The water demon growled, but his anger was not for his lover. "You!" He pointed a hand at Estel and the young man gasped at the pain that shot through his chest. He swayed and would have fallen had Legolas not caught him. "You swore to deliver her to me! Do so or die."

"Let him be", the elf angrily cut in, "for he has given you a chance to win her back. Use it wisely and let us go."

The demon laughed at that and a chill spread from him as he did. "Foolish elf! As long as I am not delivered from my curse I can crush your young friend like a fly upon a rock. A human I still am at heart, but this water grants me power."

Beside Legolas, Estel suddenly gasped. Water began to flow from the corners of his mouth and he fell to his knees, struggling for breath. Horrified to see his friend drown on land, Legolas held up a hand. "Leave him be, I beg you", the elven price spoke, "I shall try to warm the lady´s heart to you but leave him be."

With a grin, the human demon nodded and Estel drew in a ragged breath, holding himself upright where he sat by the pure strength of his will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh perils of deceit! Yes, my dear listeners, utterly terrible are the choices when all lead to heartache and death. But do not turn away now! Do not allow your own bravery to fade so close to the end. Behold, there is a fourth trait a true hero needs to have. A trait that may save more lives than brute strength. That trait is swift wit. It can do harm when applied falsely but when applied with care it may break old chains - or forge new ones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas turned to the young woman but she hissed to him before he could even say a word. "Not for all the world´s riches I shall take him back. Betrayal is in his blood and once freed he shall leave and break my heart yet again. I will not yield to him."

There was steel in her eyes when she spoke and Legolas´ heart sank. Estel still coughed and gagged behind him. Then, a sudden idea struck him and a smile spread through his heart.

Taking the girl by the shoulder he turned her around. Whispering to her urgently, he pulled out the strand of hair and the rose. "I see your reasoning, lady", the elf said, "and I would never deliver you to your misery. But things could be different. Do you know these items I hold within my hands?"

She glanced down, and understanding graced her bright face. "Aye", she said, "and I know just what to do with them." She bent forward and placed a chaste kiss upon his brow. "Thank you, my prince." She then turned to Estel and kissed him as well. "Blessed I was", she spoke, "for two valiant princes to come to my aid."

When she walked towards the water demon, there was a spring in her step and a smile upon her lips. The man stood on his stream and grinned. Victory was written all over his posture as he held out his arms. "Ah, my love, I knew you would see reason. What better fate is there but to be with me?"

"Indeed", she smiled, "what better fate than to spend a lifetime with you? Please, love, accept this rose as a token of our love renewed." As she had predicted, his mind was too set on his own glamour to see the trap and he took the plant idly, without watching. The thorn pricked him before he even knew it.

An expression of intense surprise began to form on the man´s handsome face just before it became slack and he pitched forward, hitting the ground beside his lady with a thud. She sat down by his side and stroked his silken hair with satisfaction.

"You once said to me", she said calmly as she took out the strand of braid and carefully bound it to his wrist before fastening it to her own, "that love can be full of surprises. And right you were, my dear. Right you were."

She had only just finished the last knot when all around them, the magic forest began to fade. All the traps hidden in its depths, many of which our heroes never even came to see, vanished with it, and soon nothing was left but a smiling lady who patiently waited for her lover beside her to wake. Even the stream ran dry and sank back into the soil, for its purpose had been served.

Estel, however, rose to his feet with a shake of his head and a puzzled expression. "Legolas", he addressed his friend, "what has happened here? And who is the woman?"

The elf smiled in relief when he realized that his friend had been freed from the water´s spell, but he found it safer to retreat before the demon, who was now a man once more, awoke to see his plight.

"She is a lady with a mission" ,he replied, " and we should leave her to it. Come, my friend, for Mirkwood awaits. And on the way, I have a tale to tell you that will make your gasp in disbelief."

And so, under a sunny sky, the two princes mounted their steeds once more and crossed the meadow back towards the path they had left what seemed a lifetime ago.

In their wake, they left a smiling princess who would live happily aver after. And her treacherous prince? Well, he would live, but few would vouch for his happiness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My dear listeners, we have reached the end of this tale. The hour grows late and the fire has grown small in the hearth. I bow my head to you once more, for you stayed with our two princes through great peril. Your courage is remarkable, and I salute you for it.

But what of the princes, you say? What of their further adventures? What of Estel who would once become King Elessar?

That, my friends, is another tale for another day.

**_The end_**


End file.
